Beautiful Monster
by HelloI'mEloise
Summary: Edward forces Rosalie to take Renesmee to a foster home as soon as she's born, knowing that his little beautiful monster would be in danger if the Volturi ever found out about her. Will the Cullen's ever see her again? Currently being revised and edited.
1. Freedom

_As the smoke clears _

_I awaken and untangle you from me _

_Would it make you feel better _

_To watch me while I bleed_

_ All my windows still are broken _

_But I'm standing on my feet_

(_Renesmee's_ POV)

"RENESMEE COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" I cringed as I heard her high strung voice from the upstairs bathroom,

Jen.

I ran up the stairs hastily from the basement,

"Yes?" I asked tentatively as I peaked my head in the door.

"You cleaned this, correct?" She asked, turning up her nose.

"Yes." I said timidly, making her laugh.

Crazy bitch.

"Then why is there garbage in the garbage can? Have you been eating out of _my_ fridge?" She sneered, turning towards me with a scowl on her face.

"No ma'am, I haven't." I whispered,

Most of the time, I don't eat. I eat what I buy with the little money I get from my very low paying job. They say it teaches me responsibility and independence. But all their teaching me is how cruel they are.

I used to basically wear rags until I walked in the Goodwill with four dollars and fifty cents, all found in the couch cushions, So, now I have clothing, a lot of it too. I get it free from Goodwill, The women their know of my home life, and so they take care of me from time to time when I'm in desperate need of something.

"Then what is this!" Her screeching voice rose an octave, I swear I saw a vein pop in her eye.

"Mick asked me to make him food and I did, That is his left overs he threw away." I explained, looking her dead in the eyes. I balled my fists tightly. I watched her eyes flick over to my hands. A small smile spread onto her face.

Fuck.

She walked over to me slowly and then slapped me hard across the face, I grimaced. I wanted to run, but if I did . . .

Another slap would hit me, even harder.

"You did this without my permission?" She spat in my face,

"Yes ma'am . . . but Mick gave me permission to - "

"I don't care. This is _my _house, and in that trash can is _my _food. Get out of my sight, you disgust me!" I scurried away down stairs, and locked my self in the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and saw a red hand print starting to disappear and a bruise replacing it's place.

"I am disgusting." I looked at my bronze curly hair that was to my shoulder blades, my heart shaped face and small nose, my big chocolate brown eyes and rosy cheeks that gave color to my porcelain face, but the bruise made everything ugly.

I sighed and put on my work clothes, I work at Kroger's as a isle stacker person.

Fun.

I grabbed my coat, hat and mittens just as I was leaving the basement. I went up the stairs and put them on, telling Jen I was leaving for work.

She didn't care.

I walked out the door and a cold wind hit my face along with snow.

"Stupid winter." I hate everything cold, It make me angry for some reason, also the color Gold. It just - just made me - me want to hit something!

I walked to the Kroger's and went inside. I made my way to the employee's lounge and put my coat, mittens and hat in my locker. I signed in and went to work, organizing the shelves.

"Um Miss . . . ?" A deep husky voice asked me, I rolled my eyes and stood up. I turned around and locked eyes with a gorgeous man. He was tall, muscular . . . tan . . . His jet black cropped hair and deep brown eyes . . . holy shit.

"Uh . . . yeah?" I said nervously. I look horrible!

He looked at my cheek and frowned, noticing my bruise.

"My friend asked me to pick up a cake for his party . . . where could I find the place to pick it up?" He's probably like nineteen, no fucking chance.

"Follow me." I said quietly as I started walking towards the pastry area. I pointed to the counter where Barbra was standing.

He smiled at me. "Thanks . . . hey, what's your name?"

Crap, I forgot my name tag!

"Oh, I'm Renesmee." I said to him with a smile on my face, I didn't carry a last name when I got dropped off at the orphanage, so I didn't carry one now.

He smiled at me, a big fat grin. "I'm Jacob Black, Nice to meet you." Was all he said before he walked away.

I furrowed my eyebrows, hmm.

Interesting. I went back to work, more customers asked me various questions about products through out the two hours I work here.

I walked slowly to the Employee's lounge to retrieve my coat, hat and mittens. I signed out and bid a farewell to everyone. The snow was now even worse as I trudged though the thick white frozen water.

"Someone help me! Help me!" I heard a lady scream from the alley I was passing, I looked to see a man trying to take her purse.

_I'm such an idiot._

I ran down the alley with the heels of my nice goodwill boots clacking against the pavement. The mugger turned and looked at me, pointing his gun then he fired

It felt like slow motion as I ducked the bullet with speed I've never known I had before. The man's jaw dropped open along with him dropping his gun.

_Bad mistake_

I did a front hand spring and while landing I kicked his face, sending him backwards.

_I've always wanted to for that._

Did I mention I was in gymnastics, dancing and karate?

"I would suggest running or calling the cops now." I said to the lady as she nodded and ran away.

_No thank you?_

"How did you do that!" The man yelled scooting back words from me.

"Because I'm skilled." I laughed and walked away, grabbing his gun and shoving it in my coat pocket.

I walked home smiling. I saved someone life today. But my smile faltered as I walked in the door of my foster parents home. Jen looked pissed.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" She screeched at me, like she always does.

I took a deep breath, but decided against it. I'm lashing out.

I'm done.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I WAS AT WORK YOU DUMB ALCOHOLIC BITCH!"

She staggered back at my outburst, I smiled.

"See, I can be pretty fucking scary too." I cursed,

She walked up to me and slapped me hard, I took the opportunity to strike back. So I did, with a big fat knuckle sandwich to her nose. I heard a disgusting crunch and walked away.

"Payback's a bitch, _bitch_."

I went down stairs and grabbed my huge duffel bag and shoved everything I owned in it. I grabbed the money I've been saving up for years, which come to a total of 4,215 dollars and bolted up the stairs and out the door.

_Fucking freedom._

I ran down the side walk and didn't give that hell hole a second glace.


	2. Consider

_This heart that i've followed_

_Has only left me hollow_

_That was then,_

_This is now_

_Yeah, you have changed_

_Everything_

(_Renesmee's_ POV)

I ran and ran, even when I got to a forest, I kept running.

My breath was labored, night was falling quickly. I cursed and slowed down, bending over and resting my hands on my knees. I was a dancer, not a runner. Looks like I would be spending the night before my birthday out in the cold, fun. I climbed up a tree and sat on a thick branch.

Some day.

My thoughts wandered back over to the man I met at work.

He was a looker, alright.

I groaned, Jacob Black. He had said his name was Jacob Black.

He was utterly gorgous, that's for sure.

With his jet black short but shaggy hair, dark onyx eyes, russet skin and bright white smile that contrsted quite well with his skin.

He made Adonis ugly.

I imagined him snuggled up close with his beautiful girlfriend, watching their friend he bought the cake for earlier blowing out his candles. I was jealous, he must have a good life. I fell asleep soon after, perched in a tree - thinking about that mystery man, Jacob Black.

xXx

I woke up to a light snow, I hissed and jumped out of the tree. The little snow flakes melted as soon as it hit my skin, turning into little water droplets in my palm.

I began walking, my boots making a crunching noise as I walked around. It was probably ten at night, most people would be asleep. So around two hours until I'm officially 8 on September 11th.

I laughed, all I knew was that I had a weird condition where I look older than I really am. But most cases the person looks a few years older.

I look ten years older than I really am.

I'm a freak of nature.

I noticed strands of lights in the trees, I followed the lights and stumbled into a clearing where hundreds of lights were strung across a giant mansion.

I started walking past the house, until a certain voice caught my attention.

_"Rosalie! I said go! Take her before I change my mind, My child cannot know of this world, and The Volturi can not know of her. Take her to the nearest foster home!"_

_"But Edward! Look at her! How can you - "_

_"GO ROSALIE!" My daddy roared at the pretty blond woman._

_Daddy, I want mommy! Daddy, where is she taking me! DADDY!_

_The blond woman jumped out of this shape thing,and started to run. The colors around me were blurring by so quickly,_

_"Sweet child, sweet baby Renesmee, your daddy is doing this for your protection. I'm sorry and we all love you." She kissed my forehead and laid me down somewhere, I started to cry as I saw her press a button that made noise. _

_She was gone and I was alone._

"Who are you?" The voice asked.

I spun around, knowing that voice. I looked at him and gasped. He was beautiful, bronze messy hair, strong jaw line, straight nose . . . and gold eyes.

"Edward dear, who are you - " Edward? I looked at the woman who was absolutely breath taking, more beautiful that the woman from my flashback. She had long brown hair, that looked soft and shiny, It fell in waves to her back. She had a small nose . . . A heart shaped face . . . and high cheek bones.

"Sorry to bother you, I was just um . . . taking a walk through the woods." I turned to leave but the woman stopped me.

"Edward!" She yelled in a hushed whisper, "Sweetie, please come in! It's freezing outside!" She waved her hand for me to come over, a smile radiating on her gorgeous face.

I awkwardly shuffled up the porch steps and stood in front of them, shifting from one foot to the other.

I bit my bottom lip and my hand twitched, I nervously ran it through my hair and looked at them expectantly.

What do I say?

"This is my husband Edward, I'm Bella." She said politely. "We're just about to start celebrating our daughter's eighth birthday - would you like to join us?" She said tenderly, she hadn't stopped smiling since she saw me.

Weird . . .

"Oh, um." I gnawed on my lip, trying to figure out what to say. "I'm Renesmee," I chocked out,

Bella gave me a strained smile, a pained look shot across Edwards face but I overlooked it, maybe he had a problem with his wife inviting me to his daughters party.

"And er - no thank you, I wouldn't want to . . . intrude." I added quietly. "Tell her I said happy birthday, though."

I turned and started walking down the steps. "Wait!" Bella's bell like voice called out, he delicate hand with perfectly manicured nails shot out and grabbed mine monetarily. I could feel the cold from her hand through my mittens.

"Please, join us. I wouldn't be able to erm, sleep tonight knowing you would be out in this weather. Besides, the more the merrier!" She said with a small smile, she pulled me gently into the house. Warmth hit me the second I walked in. The house was beautiful, the first room I walked into was mostly made up of white furniture and dark oak wood flooring. Several painting hung around the room. The only color in the entire room was made up of a glass bowl of red rose petals set perfectly in the middle of a small table.

"This way," She said with another smile. Ushering me through out the house, I heard soft talking in a room down the hall. She led me there, that smile never leaving her face.

"We have a guest, everyone." Bella announced happily. My eyes were wide as a deep blush rushed upon my face, everyone in the room was absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous. They stopped their hushed talking and turned towards me. Their gold eyes fell on my sheepish expression, a shocked look crossed each of their faces.

"This is Renesmee." Edward said in a velvet voice as he floated over to Bella's side.

"Oh!" A very beautiful person girl said. She was petite and at least 4'10''. She's thin in the extreme, with small, pixie-like features. Her large eyes widened and her long, delicate eyebrows shot up. "Hi, I'm Alice!" He silvery bell like voice said, she glided over to me gracefully, which looked like she was dancing. It broke my heart to see someone that graceful.

I wanted to be that graceful.

"Hi," I said softly.

He cold, tiny fingers touched my bruised face. I winced, "What happened?" She whispered, I looked at her for a moment. He butterscotch eyes seemed to be searching for something.

Did they all have the same color eyes?

I turned my head, her hand dropped to her side. Her big eyes stared into mine expectantly. "I fell," I muttered under my breath.

I heard someone across the room laugh. My head shot up to see a rather large, bulky man chuckling softly. He laughter died when I gave him a weird look.

Did he just hear what I said?

No, he possible couldn't have, that's impossible.

He was very handsome with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair. He reminded me of a overly sized child. Except, a bit scarier.

My eyes traveled to a woman standing next to the over - sized child. She could easily be dubbed as being the most beautiful woman in the world, she's astoundingly gorgeous. I rarely got jealous of looks, but I was definitely jealous of her. She was tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. Her long, blonde, wavy hair that goes down to the middle of her back perfectly suits her golden eyes.

She seemed to be perfect, she was someone I could see that Jacob Black with. I frowned at myself, I only knew his name yet my thoughts always somehow managed to go back to him.

The blonde Goddess stared at me curiously, "I'm Rosalie," She said in a soft voice.

I wanted to kick myself for staring at her so long, but you just can't help envying someone like her.

But I felt like I knew her, I knew that _name_, that _voice_ - that _face_!

_"Sweet child, sweet baby Renesmee, your daddy is doing this for your protection. I'm sorry and we all love you."_

That couldn't possibly be her, It must have been a dream. "Do - do I know you?" I asked a loud. I mentally kicked myself again, had I really just asked her that.

She looked struck, "Oh, I - I don't believe you do." She stuttered faintly.

My face fell, "Well, okay."

"I'm Emmett!" The man - child boomed, he bound over to me and scooped me up in a hug. I squeaked in surprise. He set me back on my feet and gave me a huge dimpled grin,

I opened my mouth and then closed it several time. "Renesmee," I said in a high pitch.

He laughed again, "Quiet little thing, aren't you?" He joked and went back over to stand next to Rosalie, she must have been his girlfriend or something.

"W - Where's your daughter?" I asked as I turned towards Bella and Edward, I had been expecting to see a little eight year old girl in the room somewhere, but I had not yet seen her. Shouldn't she be attending her own party.

The room fell silent to my question, I furrowed my brows.

"Our daughter - she couldn't be here with us today." Bella chocked out in a cracked voice. She pursed her lips tightly,

"Oh," I said softly, was she dead - or just away?

"What's the point of me getting food when you guys don't - " A deep familiar voice said from behind me, "_Oh_," I turned and locked eyes with the man from the store earlier.

My jaw dropped and my huge chocolate brown orbs widened. "Re - Renesmee?" He stammered,

"You know each other, Jake?" Bella assumed,

He shook his head, "Yeah, well - sort of. I met her earlier." He mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck.

I was so confused at this point.

I made the connection between myself and Edward and Bella - or tried to. I had several of their features, it was basically evenly split. A certain memory kept probing at my brain, making me want to believe that these gorgeous people could somehow be my parents.

Mostly because their eight year old's birthday was the same date as mine, and we were bother turning eight.

Except their eight year old was either dead or away. I was neither.

Rosalie reminded me of the blonde woman in my memory, but it just seemed to unreal for me to fathom or grip. There was no way, absolutely none.

But now, Jacob?

This day was definitely not in my top ten list.

But it was better than any other day I've ever had, so I might reconsider.


	3. Purple

_As old as time, as straight as a line_

_ As royal as a queen, as buzzed as a bee _

_Stealth as a tiger, smooth as a glide_

_ Pure as a melody, pure as I wanna be_

(_Renesmee's_ POV)

Things kind of got awkward after Jacob showed up, like really - really awkward. I had no clue what to say to these people, it was just awful.

"May I ask," Esme started, "why were you wandering out in the freezing cold, this late at night?"

I sucked in a breath of air, they'll send me back to Jen and Mick - and I'll most likely, successfully be murdered. "I - I went exploring." I said with uncertainty and fear dripping from my light voice.

She lifted her dainty eyebrows, not believing a word I said. I sighed and ran a hand through my long tresses. "I ran away," I mumbled.

Her lips made a small '_o_'

"Why?" Bella asked, her features laced with concern.

I grit my teeth, "Just . . . reasons."

"Renesmee," Carlisle started, "I know you may not want us to know why, but we all have a pretty good idea of why. You don't get a bruise like that just from falling."

My mouth fell open as I stared at the soft spoken man, I was speechless.

I heard faint arguing outside as I stoop next to the glass wall, it was Edward and Jacob - I believe. Seeing as how they are the only two missing from the room.

"Who hit you?" Bella asked angrily, venom seeped from her tone. My eyes widened, she was protective of a complete stranger?

I wrung my hands together nervously, "I'm not suppose to tell," I whimpered, if they found out - Jen would try and stab me again like she did a few months ago. I shuddered, remembering how the knife bent at my skin when she tried to pierce me with it. I got the worst beating of my life then, she beat me with a crowbar. Screaming at me to die.

"What is it, sweetie?" Rosalie cooed as she sat next to me, rubbing my shoulder softly. I flinched away from her touch,

"S - sorry." I stuttered, "Just thinking." I improvised,

I felt someones heated stare on me, I looked up to see Jacob staring at me with new found interest. The fear seemed to evaporate as we locked eyes, I felt calm. I dropped my gaze to the floor and furrowed my brows, softening my expression.

I honestly didn't know if I was dreaming anymore. Nothing made sense to me.

I wanted to crawl in a hole and just _die _already.

What is going on with these people?

Millions of emotions ran through me, I didn't know what to think - or do, or even say for the matter.

I just knew that there was something about these people that rose a familiar feeling in my brain.

Love?

I couldn't understand it, I didn't know why I cared for these people so much already. Maybe because they were the first to not show hostility or hatred to me, but actually benevolence and interest to me. They wanted to help me - or at least, I think they did.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" Bella asked, she intertwined her hands together and held them close to her chest; she looked at me with hopeful eyes.

My chest tightened, they were offering me to stay with them?

Was I hearing her right?

"W - What?" I asked in disbelief, my face twisting in shock.

"Would you like to stay with us?" Esme repeated for her, my head jerked up at Esme and tears welled up in my eyes,

"You would offer your home - to a complete stranger?" I asked in a broken voice, I let out a shaky breath

Were they kidding?

Esme smiled warmly, "You're not a stranger, honey. I can speak for the rest of my family when I say this; I think it's clear that we feel like you belong here. You found us for a purpose,"

I let out a chocked sob as fat, hot tears rolled down my cheeks. Cold arms encircled me in a tight embrace, "I've never been sh - shown this m - much com - compassion," I blubbered into a cold shoulder.

I heard a growl and my red rimmed eyes darted up to see Jacob punching a hole through the wall. I gasped in shock at his brute strength. "Jacob," Edward hissed. "Calm down."

Jacob shot him a menacing glare, "Calm down? Really? I - I can't just sit back and - "

"Jacob!" Bella interrupted him. Jacob eyes met mine, a breath fell past his lips as his shoulders slumped. He gave me one last glace before leaving the room.

Had I upset him?

The cold arms that were holding me hugged me tightly once before releasing me, "I'm sorry about Jacob, he can be such a _dog_ sometimes," Rosalie sneered, it was obvious she did not like him.

I gave her a weak smile before letting my eyes fall to the large gaping hole in the cream wall. How had he managed to do that without hurting himself?

Something was up, and I didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know this.

"So, will you stay with us?" Esme asked again.

"If you want me to," I said softly,

"Oh sweetheart, we would love you too!" Esme said with a beaming smile, "It would be nothing but bring us happiness in our hearts to have you here," Carlisle claimed in his soft spoken tone,

I nodded my head, "Thank you all - so much. Words can't describe how much I appreciate your kindness."

"I'll show you to your room!" Alice chimed as she bounced off her seat and pulled me off of the couch, "I think you'll love it, if not we can just totally reconstruct it and do whatever you would like to it. It would totally be fun to - "

I cut her off, "Why would you reconstruct it if I'm only staying here for tonight?" I asked quietly as she pulled me down a long hall upstairs. She stopped and stared at me,

"Renesmee - we mean we want you to _stay_ with us, like we'd adopt you. Just like Carlisle and Esme adopted all the rest of us."

My jaw fell slack, I stammered. "I couldn't possibly - I don't want to intrude - I would just be a bother."

Alice laughed, "Oh shut up, we seriously really want you here. I have a feeling we're going to be really close." Alice said with a bubbly smile. She turned back around and flounced down the rest of the hallway. She came to a stop at the end of the hallway and pushed open a door on the right.

For maybe the millionth time today, my mouth fell open in shock. I was in the most beautiful bedroom - in the entire room.

Two walls were a light purple, and the other two walls were snow white. Two horizontal thick lines of the opposite color went through the middle of the walls. The ceiling was the same snow white as two of the walls with no design to the smooth plaster. The soft, plush white carpet looked so soft I just wanted to lay on it. There was a window seat next to the huge, open windows that held thin purple curtains to hide the suns rays in the morning. The white desk in the corner caught my eye, there was a laptop and a few empty picture frames.

A white door in another corner of the room led me to believe it was the closet. My eyes landed on the huge, California king sized bed. It was all white, except for the purple comforter and several different shades of purple sheets and pillows. "Can you believe Esme painted that?" Alice's voice pulled me out of my gawking. My eyes darted up to the four different sized canvases pressed together, forming a light pink orchid.

"I - you think I wouldn't like this? Alice," I breathed. "It's amazing!"

She giggled, "Well good, Esme will be pleased to hear that." She pulled me inside the room. "I'll let you get comfortable!" She said with a beaming smile. She hugged me tightly before flouncing out of the room., leaving me to gawk some more.

I set my duffel bad on the carpet. I felt so out of place wearing Goodwill clothing in such a high classed room. It made me feel . . . gross.

I took my shoes off and walked to the closet door. I opened it revealing a closet full of clothing bigger than the bedroom I just had. "Oh . . . my God." I squeaked. There was so many shoes, purses, shirts, dresses, pants, and skirts that made me want to pass out. I was overwhelmed. Had they just randomly kept a room stocked like this? I looked around and my eyes fell on another white door.

Would this be another huge closet? I shuffled towards it and pushing it open, revealing a bathroom. I turned the light on and really almost passed out.

This entire room was as big as Jen and Mick's house! Tears came to my eyes, they were angels. Just every single one of them,

"Do you like it?" A deep voice asked behind me. I turned to see Jacob leaning against the door frame.

I wiped the tears off my face quickly, "It's so amazing," I breathed, "I can't believe they would do this - for someone like me. I'll never be able to thank them enough."

He chuckled, "Sorry if I scared you, I was just mad about something."

I gave him a weak smile, "S'okay. Didn't scare me, just shocked me."

He gave me a look, "Sure, sure." He said with a light laugh.

"So, is Bella and Edwards daughter . . . dead?" I asked softly, I wanted to get some of my confusion off my shoulders.

He shook his head, "It's not my story to tell, so ask them about it."

I pursed my lips, "How old are they? They don't look old enough to have an eight year old daughter . . . " I trailed off, Jacob seemed to tense for a moment.

"They're old enough," He muttered,

"Oh," I whispered, "Well, okay."

It was silent for a few moments, "Do you live here too?" I questioned, I felt nosey - but I just really wanted to know about him for some reason.

He shook his head no, "Bella's just like my best friend, so I hang out here sometimes."

I felt realized, so this won't be the last time I see him.

"Well I should leave, let you sleep. It's almost two in the morning." He pushed himself off of the door frame. "Goodnight Renesmee, and - " He stopped himself for a second but started again, "happy birthday."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head as he walked out of the bathroom, leaving me to myself. I heard a door click shut, and I let out a gush of air.

How did Jacob Black, a man I hardly knew - know today of all days was my birthday?

I sat on the cool tile, I was stuck. I had no idea what to think of what just happened.

He knew something, and I am going to find out what it is.


	4. Legends

_Looking outside my window, its 88 shades of grey._

_ It's not a pretty picture; well that's what people say._

_ I've got a fistful of misfortune, mistakes on my behalf. _

_When the night is black and the streets are red that's where we're going to start_

(_Renesmee's_ POV)

"Finished." Alice said with a proud smile on her face. I turned to see my self in the mirror and gasped.

How is this me?

I did a little twirl and my curly bronze hair bounced everywhere, My eyes were sparkling and my lips looked full, with the sweetest shade of baby pink ever.

I had on tight skinny jeans, A white camisole, a long purple Cardigan over top, and matching purple suede ankle booties.

But my ring and necklace . . . they were . . . beautiful.

"Ahh, I see you love the Roberto Cavalli Amethyst cocktail ring and pendant necklace." She smiled brightly at me, oh god.

"Amethyst . . . ?" I asked softly,

"Mhmm!"

"How - How - How Much?" I stuttered,

"All together? Weeeeell, in the thousand dollars range. No biggie." She shrugged, and smiled at me again. I grabbed closet door to support myself.

"No biggie?" I asked with wides eyes, "That's a lot of money!"

"Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee." She said in a _'tsk, tsk, tsk_' voice. "That is little to nothing to a Cullen." She gave me a quick smile and was gone.

I walked over to _my_ bed, I actually had a bed! The belongings I brought with me were laid out neatly all on my bed. I picked up my ballet leotard, tights and ballet flats before holding them to my chest. I looked at the clock, it was ten after four, so I have around three more hours until I needed to go to ballet practice. I've been going to Maribel Elite Dance Academy ever since I was little. Emelina let me in free, she liked how I danced.

I set them back on _my_ bed and left the room quietly, I walked down the silent hallway and saw a door open. I pushed it open more revealing a library of sorts. Carlisle sat behind a big oak desk reading some medical journal.

He looked up and smiled kindly at me, "Renesmee - please come in."

I slipped into the room and clicked it shut behind me. I walked faintly over to the chair sitting in front of his desk and sat down, "What is it that you need?" He asked casually, looking at me intently.

I pursed my lips, "Why did you take me in of all people?" I questioned, his eyes widened.

"Well, there are just some things that feel right in your heart and taking you in is one of those things." He explained honestly,

"What about Jen and Mick?" I mumbled,

"We're taking care of all that, I promise. You have nothing to worry about." He gave me a reassuring smile and looked down at his book for a moment.

"Carlisle?" I questioned quietly,

He looked back up at me, "Yes?"

"Thank you."

xXx

"Everyone! Everyone gather round!" Emelina said loudly, and so we did. Some girl with blond hair and blue eyes was standing next to her smiling at all of us.

New girl?

"This is my daughter Maribel, The dance company is named after her for a reason. Cue the music Max." Max ran over to the stereo and pressed play.

She Wolf came on and Maribel started dancing. She started with a arabesque penchée, she stood tall with with her right leg keeping her body up and her left leg extended behind her body. She then brought her leg down and went into the fifth position. Everyone watched as she did a brise, her one leg moved from the fifth position to the second position in the air and then her second leg reaches the first in mid - air executing a beat. She preformed an _assemblé_, then, doing a beat, changes fifth positions in the air again.

She finished dancing and was breathing heavily. Everyone clapped except me, so of course Emelina glared at me. "Why aren't you clapping?"

"I didn't think she was that good." I shrugged and rage filled Emelina's eyes.

"I'd like to see you dance better than that." Maribel said to me, I smiled and nodded my head.

"Okay, Fine." I pressed play on the stereo and If I Had You By Adam Lambert Came on, I smiled and started bouncing my foot waiting for him to start singing and when he did I let the music flow with my body's movement, everyone stopped talking and all I heard was the music.

When the song ended I stopped and opened my eyes to see Maribel's mouth wide open. "You . . . You didn't even practice that, did you?"

"I never practice, it just comes to me."

"What's you name?" She asked quickly.

"Renesmee, why?"

"MOM! You told me no one here could top me, and I'm the best in the country. How is she not the best in the country. I'm calling the agency, they need to come and see her dance. Now." Maribel stormed out of the studio with her phone is hand, Emelina followed her. As soon as they were out of the studio a few of my friends came and hugged me,

"You were so good! It would take me forever to learn that dance!" Lexi said with a giggle.

I laughed, "Sure, sure." I said with an eye roll.

One of my closer friends, Amber, pulled me over to the other side of the room. "Help me with my grand jeté? I can never get high enough when I jump."

I gave her a look, what was she trying to get at? She knows how to do one, all it is jumping high in the air while preforming the splits. I gave her a looked and took a few running steps before lodging myself in the air and executing a high grand jeté. I landed on my left leg and began to do a fouetté en tournant. It was one of my favorite ballet moves, it represented beauty, grace and strength. It was just a spin created by moving your right leg in certain ways while moving from a flat foot to a pointed. I did six spins and went back into fifth position.

"I don't see how you make it look so easy," Amber grumbled, "Hey - who's that?" I looked in the direction she was nodding over too.

There stood Alice and Jacob, it was funny how he towered over her by at least three feet. She glided over to me and smiled, "That was pretty!"

I shrugged, "It was okay,"

She lifted a delicate eyebrow in challenge, "Yeah, sure - whatever." My eyes traveled over to Jacob who was staring at me hard, there was a sort of burning intensity about him when he looked at me, it makes me feel squirmy

"What are you two doing here?" I questioned breathlessly as I looked back and forth between her and Jacob. My eyes always stayed lingered on him though. How had he known it was my birthday?

She jumped up once and gave me a beaming grin, "Just to tell you that it's official, you're a Cullen!" She gave me a squeezing hug.

I had a last name - a family - and I got all of this just by running away?

"Oh and Jake's taking you home - I've got some shopping to do!" She squealed, hugged me once more and flounced away. Everyone in the ballet studio's eyes were on me.

I wrinkled my nose up before letting my face relax. "Just let me get my stuff," I mumbled. I walked over to Lexi and Amber who were giving me these wide cheshire grins.

"Ooh, who's he?" They both giggled in hushed whispers, I rolled my eyes and began to take off my pointe flats.

"Just some guy, he's a family friend." I grumbled.

They giggled again, "So we heard you got adopted by the Cullen's - well we over heard that one chick squealing and stuff. So no more Jen and Mick?" Amber asked as I pulled on my boots and coat, I said goodbye and left the studio. The cold air hit my face like a whiplash as we walked to his car.

"I could have gotten a taxi or something," I said to Jacob absent mindedly.

He looked at me for a moment before shoving his hands in his front pockets. "I wanted to," He admitted bashfully,

I knitted my eyebrows together tightly, "And you knew it was my birthday," I added.

He took a stutter step in the white snow, breaking his rhythmic walking. "There's just some things a person knows,"

I shook my head and held onto my bag tightly, "Knowing someones birthday isn't one of those things," I began. "so how'd you know?"

I looked up at his tall frame, his face held a hard look of concentration, "It'd be hard to explain it now, but can I tell you a story - or a legend of sorts of my people?" He suggested,

I pursed my lips and nodded my head. He gestured to his car and helped me get into the very big, very tall black truck. He turned it on, letting the cab of the truck heat up.

"Well, I live on this indian rezervation called La Push - it's down in Washinton, by Forks. It's actually not far from here. Maybe a few hour drive." He started, "Anyways - long ago, the harbor was settled by the Quileute tribe. Although Spirit warriors before Kaheleha existed, he was the first noted as the first great Quileute Chief Spirit warrior. When chased from the harbor, the tribe would retreat to ships in the harbor and leave behind their bodies, using wind and animals to chase enemy tribes from their lands. They would then return to the ships and their wives victorious." He said slowly, I gave him a weird look.

"You can't just stop there!" I demanded,

He rolled his eyes, "After many generations passed, Chief Taha Aki has assumed the role and was known for his wisdom and peace, but the tribe was betrayed by a warrior, Utlapa who was then ordered to leave and never return to Quileute lands. He hid in the forest to seek his revenge. One day, Taha Aki left his body to sweep through the lands, even in times of peace to watch over his tribe." He took a deep breath and looked at me expectantly. I glared at him, signaling for him to continue.

"He was then betrayed by Utlapa and instead of just killing the Chief, he stole the chiefs body and slit his own bodies throat leaving Chief Taha Aki with no body and no way to return to the human world. Taha Aki watched as Utlapa ordered no warrior enter the spirit world and as he assumed many unheard of changes to the tribe."

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked impatiently,

"Jut hush and let me finish," He replied jokingly, "Taha Aki wandered aimlessly in the forest until one day a wolf followed him and he requested the wolf share his body with him, the wolf accepted and made room for Taha. Man and wolf returned to the harbor, but quickly retreated. An older warrior named Yut decided to disobey the false Chief's order and cross into the spirit world." He paused again, looking at my confused face,

"But, the false Chief found his body before Yut could return and claim his body and warn the tribe, he died as the false Chief Utlapa slit his throat. As Taha Aki joined the wolf, his love of his tribe and his people rocked the wolf and turned the wolf into a man. He had a new form, not the same as his old, but reflecting the spirit of Taha Aki."

I blinked a few times, "So . . . ?"

Jacob gave me another look, telling me to shut up, "Just stop talking and let me finish."

I glared at him but fell silent.

"Taha Aki assumed his role as the Chief of the tribe and was regarded as Taha Aki the Great Wolf leading the tribe for many, many years and fathering many son's who could also turn into wolves. After many years Taha gave up his spirit wolf once finding his true love, but a threat loomed. Several young women of the Makahs tribe went missing and blamed the wolves. Taha tried to assure the neighboring tribe that the wolves had no wrong doing, but out of fear this did not calm the Makahs. Chief Taha Aki did not want a war, so he appointed his oldest wolf son, Taha Wi to find the true culprits of the several missing tribe's women." I knitted my eyebrows together and leaned closer to him. This was really getting interesting. The way he talked just . . . put me in a trance.

"What Taha Wi and the five other wolves found would shape the way the Quileute tribe regarded the "cold ones." After finding a strange sweet scent accompanied by a human scent and blood on the trail, Taha Wi sent half the pack back to the harbor, as Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return."

He continued, "A year later two Makahs tribes women went missing in the same night, the wolves were sent out, but only one returned the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, Yaha Uta. Yaha described the speed of the creature they found and that the Makahs women had been kidnapped to satisfy the "cold ones" thirst. Yaha Uta had not returned empty handed, he came with chunks of the creatures flesh and the horrified elders set the remains on fire."

I was puzzled, cold ones? "What's a cold one?" I asked softly,

He smirked, "You know, vampires."

My jaw dropped open, "You're kidding."

He smirked, "Maybe - maybe not. Anyways, little did the Quileute's know, the creature had a mate. The cold woman entered the village with the sun shimmering off her pale skin, she was beautiful, but deadly. Yaha transferred to his spirit wolf and alerted the elders of the approaching danger and went to find the creature. Yaha was alone in fighting the creature slaying members of the village and his battle was quickly lost. Taha Aki screamed in defiance and shifted to the spirit wolf form, the wolf was old, but he gave a hard right." My eyes widened, this was just a legend. None of it could really be true.

"As the third wife watched her eldest son and now her husband fight, she grabbed a knife determined to do what she needed to protect the village. Taha Aki fought the cold woman, the third wife did something shocking and plunged the knife into her heart, frenzied by fresh blood she distracted the cold one long enough for Taha Aki to bite into her neck and kill her." Jacob finished with a beaming grin,

"What's this got to do with you knowing my birthday?" I inquiered,

He crossed his arms. "Just think about it," He turned on the car and left me to my thoughts.

Okay so there were two things that really pointed out to me in the story.

The wolves and the vampires.

He took it so seriously when he spoke about it, like he was trying to tell me something - but it just didn't make sense. How did this have anything to do with him knowing my birthday?

"We're here," He announced, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up, a bit startled.

I blinked a few times, and blushed shamefully. "Thanks for taking me home," I mumbled as I quickly got out of his truck and scurried inside my new home.

"Hey - you're back!" Emmett anounced, giving me a dimpled grin.

"Yup," I replied quietly. I looked around and decided to go to my new room. God, it felt great saying that. I retired into a pair of comfortable grey sweat pants and a white wife beater. I climbed onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

Vampire - why did that stick out to me so much. What made me so curious about it?

"Hey, sweetie. How was ballet?" Bella entered my room, I hadn't even heard her shut my door. She walked over to me and sat on the foot of my bed, she took my hand in hers.

My eyes snapped up to her golden, butterscotch ones.

Her hand was cold - like ice cold.

Was - was she a cold one? No, she possibley couldn't have been . . . could she?

No, it's winter - she was probably just outside.

"It was . . . good." I said as I went through the possiblilities in my mind.

_The cold woman entered the village with the sun shimmering off her pale skin, she was beautiful, but deadly._

The Cullen's were beautiful, they were cold and they were pale. But that doesn't mean they're vampire. God, I'm a nut. I can't believe I'm getting so worked up over this!

"I'm going to go out on a limb on this - because it's just bugging me so much." I started, "Sorry if it affends you - and it might sound crazy. Hell, It is crazy. But - Jacob told me this legend, and I'm not sure if I believe him or not seeing as to how we just met and suff - but anyways, it was about the legend of Taha Aki." I wrinkled my nose, she stared at me with a blank expression,

"And - he told me about the cold ones, it's immpossible; I know. Trust me, I do. But you just have to trust your gut feeling sometimes, and my gut is telling me that you - well, you're a vampire."

She pursed her lips, "We should talk."


	5. Can't Hate You

_I can't hate you any longer _

_I know I'm going to miss you _

_I'll forget it and let it go_

(_Renesmee's_ POV)

Bella pulled me down stairs where the rest of her family gathered, my head was spinning - what was there to talk about?

That I was right and they were fucking vampires?

No - that's irrevocably impossible!

"Renesmee has come to a . . . conclusion." Bella started, trying to search for the right words. "Renesmee, darling - I want you to understand nothing will happen to you. We care for you greatly - "

I lashed out, "Just tell me!"

She flinched, he voice stopped. "Well, then yes. We are in fact, vampires."

I blinked a few times, my chest tightened as my breathing labored and then sped up. "You - you're kidding me!" I shrieked. "

Carlisle cleared his voice, "I can assure you that we are not."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "What do I have to do with any of this?" I asked in a broken whisper,

"You were born eight years ago, in a small town called Forks. You were put into the protection of being an orphan to keep you from the questioning eyes of the Volturi - an Italian vampire coven who are the royalty to our world. There is so much more to Earth then you would never know or have guessed, Renesmee." Edward said in his velvet voice. "Including that Bella and I, are your parents."

I felt like my world had come crashing down on me, everything I had known and fit into my little walled enclosure I lived in - was just shattered.

The confusion was still there, and will always be there.

Why?

"You ask why," Edward started. "You were conceived and born while Bella was human, which makes you half human - half vampire. You are on your final stage of growing up - in the next few days you will go through a huge growth spurt. This will be your last one before you stay looking the age of 18 forever. It's quite overwhelming - I know, but please know we understand."

I scoffed, "Understand? How can you understand the years of pain I went through thinking I was unwanted and unloved - I was _alone. _How is that_ protection! _That's misery! I grew up thinking I had some disease that made me not be able to go to school, I have to lie about my age to my friend! I grew up around lies, and know when I finally get the truth you say you understand?" I rolled my eyes, "You don't. You never will, I should have left when I had the chance. I'm not staying with people who did this to me."

I ran up the stairs and packed my old belongings into my duffel bag. I opened the window and jumped down into the blanket of snow. Hot tears fell off my face as I raced through the blizzard. It's only September for Christ's sake!

It seems I always run when things get hard.

I slowed my pace when I broke out of the trees, I was about to cross the road when a warm hand grasped mine. I yanked it away and spun around, "If it wasn't for you and your _stupid_ legend this wouldn't be happening right now! This is all _your_ fault, Jacob Black!" I shrieked as I pounded my fists on his chest. Hot, angry tears spilled out of my eyes quickly as I yelled hate words at him.

He grabbed my wrists and held them to his chest, over his heart. "Look at me," He said softly, My eyes snapped up to meet his. "Do you hate me?" He questioned, his dark, onyx eyes searched mine.

My lip quivered, "N - no."

"Do you hate them?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked away from him, "Yes," I replied without skipping a beat.

He frowned, "You're lying." He accused. I narrowed my eyes and looked back up at him.

"You don't know that,"

He lifted an eyebrow, "Then look me in the eyes and say it."

I let out a deep breath and locked eyes with him, "I h - hate them."

He smirked, "No you don't, and you know it."

I yanked my arms out of his grip and turned away from him. "Just leave me alone," I hissed through my chattering teeth. I walked away from him and through the snow, only starring at the ground. I heard a loud honk, then Jacobs voice. I looked back at him, he was running towards me with a horror stricken face, I looked to my right and saw bright lights, right before the darkness captured me.


	6. Dark Places

_How Can Someone Make Me So Sad But Still I Only Want Them _

_To Stay I Wanna Say I Love You So Bad, _

_But I Dont Wanna Scare You Away _

_Please I Wish That You'll Understand _

_That I Wanna Be More Than Just Your Friend _

_I Wish You Loved Me _

(_Renesmee's_ POV)

"Hello?" My voice echoed, wherever I was it was cold, dark and scary.

I heard noises, all sorts of noises that made me want to hide.

Whispering that sounded sinister, echos that went on forever, weeping . . . which came from me but the noise was tremendous, it made my body shake harder and the tears to come faster.

It only increased when I started feeling the pain again. I felt a stab every five seconds, I felt my bones ache, my head was spinning, my stomach churning, my face stinging.

What's happening to me?

My hand felt like it had pressure on it, it was also warmer than the rest of my body. I relaxed my thrashing, my tears stopped flowing and my cries of agony silenced.

Is this what happened when your going to heaven?

"God, how did I let you slip away from me that easily? I'm a lousy imprint - I watched you die in front of me. I should have heard it coming - I hear everything. But just the fact that you were mad at me - it just made me detach from the world and only see you. I'm so sorry Nessie . . . "

Who's Nessie?

"Dr. Fang says you're in coma, I hope you wake up soon so I can see your beautiful eyes again. You know, you died out on the street, you were dead when they brought you to the hospital, But Dr. Fang - I mean Carlisle worked his magic and got your heart beating again. I was so scared for you, I wanted to crawl up in a hole and kill my self, Your pain was my pain." The man took a deep breath and then the pressure on my hand tightened a bit but then loosened. "I have to go, It's Eddie boy and Bella's turn to be with you. I'll be back later." The warmth on my hand along with the pressure disappeared, leaving me cold and confused.

Again.

Carlisle? Bella? Eddie Boy? Jacob? Who are these people? I just want to . . . to . . . go somewhere and dance, and not be in pain anymore. I just want to go . . . home . . . with Jen and Mick surprisingly. I want the pain to be gone, the confusion to go away, the darkness to turn into the light, and the cold to turn into warmth.

I want to go away from here. Well, where ever here is.

xXx

I've counted the days I've been in the darkness, 41.

41 days.

Jacob's came and talked to me every one of those days, about everything.

His favorite color is blue. He used to watch scooby doo cartoons every saturday in his batman PJ's until he was nine. His middle name is Ephraim, his birthday is January 14th. He's twenty five in a few months. He's was born and raised on a rez, he's 100 percent Quileute Indian. His best friends are Embry, Seth and Quil. His favorite movie is Hancock. He hats bats. Loves the forest. His favorite animal is a wolf. His favorite food is steak and he's in love.

He said that Carlisle thinks I'll have amnesia, I've gotten to know everyone in the Cullen family, absolutely everything about them. Rosalie's sweet, like a let's bake cookies type of girl, she wants kids but can't have any. I cried with her when she said that. Alice is hyper, and bouncy but not so happy anymore but she's still slightly cheerful.

Jasper is . . . calm, sort of quiet, but interesting. Emmett just seems like a big teddy bear, all soft of the inside but all stone and scary looking on the outside according to him. Esme is the sweetest woman ever, and her husband Carlisle is so kind. Bella and Edward are nice, really caring too. There isn't much to say about them, well there is actually. They fell in love back in high school and got married after graduation and had a daughter named Renesmee months later.

Whoop dee doo.

I had no clue why these strangers would come and talk to me, but it was comforting. I'd rather have strangers than no one.

The only person I really just wanted to talk to was Jacob, I just wanted to be able to answer him. He was coming to visit me soon, I could feel it.

"Nessie," His voice breathed distantly. My hand was warm and I knew he must have been holding it.

"Jacob," I said back, a smile tugging on my face.

"What - Nessie? Did - did you just talk to me?"

"Well, yeah - but how are you hearing me?" I questioned aloud,

I heard a whoosh of air, "Wow - just wow."

"Is there something wrong?" I questioned,

"No, no!" He said in a rushed voice, "I'm just a little overwhelmed. It's been awhile since I've heard your voice. Last time we talked you ran away, angry at me."

My brows furrowed, "We've talked before?"

"Oh, Nessie. Yes, we have."

"I just . . . don't remember?" I asked softly,

"Apparently so,"

I saw light in the distance, it was dim but got brighter with each passing second. I heard loud beeps that sped up quickly, then it was just one long beep.

What's happening? My heart hurt, I couldn't breath . . .

xXx

I awoke to a white room, my eye fluttered a few times before opening fully. Loud machines were making noises while tubes were inside my arms. My breath hitched, where am I?

My eyes fell onto a man with his face buried in the blankets next to my leg. His huge, russet hand was locked with my dainty porcelain one.

I blinked a few time and stared at the sleeping man, he was very tall from what I could tell by his long form - and very buff. His muscles almost rippled out of his black shirt.

I yanked my hand away from his and he jerked away. "Nessie!" He cried as soon as his eyes locked with mine. I gave him a weird look, who's Nessie?

"Honey - what's wrong?" He questioned again, holding my face with his large, surprisingly soft hands. I furrowed my eyebrows again as I stared into his hard, onyx eyes. I knew him - but I didn't. If that made sense, because it made none to me.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked softly, his eyes lost the hardness and looked soft and loving. I pursed my lips and tried to figure out who he was.

I knew him - but how? How did I know this beautiful man?

His name was on the tip of my tongue, but I just couldn't figure it out. Jaxon? No . . . Jeffrey? Oh, God no. I growled, why was this so hard?

Ja - Jared? No, that didn't fit.

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

_"Nessie," His voice breathed distantly. My hand was warm and I knew he must have been holding it._

_"Jacob," I said back, a smile tugging on my face._

I opened my eyes and stared at him, "Ja - Jacob?" I said in a light, unsure voice.

His smile seemed to light up the room. "Yes - yes, I'm Jacob. And you're Nessie."

Nessie. My lip twitched, "Ne - Ness - Nessie." I sounded it out, it felt good on my tongue. "I'm Nessie and you're Jacob." I said with a confident tone." He seemed to smile brighter.

"So, you do remember me?" I bit my lip and looked at him long and hard. Did I remember him?

Surely, I knew him. I could feel that I knew him well, but remembering someone is a whole lot different.

But the more I thought, the harder it hit me like a brick wall.

His favorite color is blue. He used to watch scooby doo cartoons every saturday in his batman PJ's until her was nine. His middle name is Ephraim, his birthday is January 14th. He's twenty five in a few months. He's was born and raised on a rez, he's 100 percent Quileute Indian. His best friends are Embry, Seth and Quil. His favorite movie is Hancock. He hats bats. Loves the forest. His favorite animal is a wolf. His favorite food is steak and he's in love with a girl he should hate but could never.

I opened my mouth, then closed it. "You're favorite color is blue. You used to watch scooby doo cartoons every saturday in your batman PJ's until you were nine. Your middle name is Ephraim, your birthday is January 14th. You're twenty five in a few months. You were born and raised on a rez, you're 100 percent Quileute Indian. You're best friends are Embry, Seth and Quil - "

He smiled, "You remember."

I nodded my head, "Of course,"

He chuckled softly, "Doc thought you would never remember." His lip twitched into a smile. "You beat the odds of that."

I gave him a grin, "I noticed."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead, hit hot lips sent tingles through my body.

I really wish I was that girl he's in love with.


	7. Heal Me

_Where to go from here? What road to travel on? _

_I spent my whole life choosing, and I always chose wrong. _

_Will I try to have the will to be alive? _

_Will I try because I've never seen the light? _

_Blow it to the ground and it's now you see, _

_You spent your whole life taking the best of me _

(_Renesmee's_ POV)

I was sitting on the window seat in my room, looking out into the white blizzard. My legs were tucked under my chin, my arms retraining around them, I rocked back and forth taking in the news I was given. It's been three months since the accident, the accident that left me damaged.

I healed everywhere, I looked fine but I wasn't fine. The muscles in my legs were badly riped and torn, from my bones ripping them as they broke. I can walk, but I can't run, jog or . . .

dance.

"Ness?" A soft knock and voice that I've grown so accustomed to hearing came from my door, I looked in that direction and saw Jacob closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, Jake?"

He walked over to me then picked me up in his arms, just to put me in his lap as he sat down where I was just sitting. "You look tired." I laughed knowing the true meaning behind those words.

"Translation; You look like shit." He didn't laugh, he frowned. He always is frowning.

"You look beautiful." I opened my mouth to say something but his mouth pressed onto mine, it was a soft but chaste kiss.

I've come a long way from the accident. I remembered everything, surprisingly. I knew what I was and all of that - but I still never understood where Jacob came into the situation.

I knew that he was a werewolf, or a shape shifter but he's supposed to be enemies with vampires. But he likes my family - and he loves me.

He actually loves _me_. But, why?

Shouldn't he half hate me? Seeing as to how I'm half vampire. It didn't make much sense, but I'm not willing to give it up to find out answers, so i'm leaving it at that.

"Have I told you how much you mean to me lately?" I murmured as I snuggled closer to him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"A few times,"

I giggled and kissed his shoulder gently, "Do you believe me?"

"Every word of it." He said with confidence.

I smiled and pulled back a little to look him in the eyes, "Good - keep it that way."

Just when he was about to kiss me again my door flew open.

"JAKE!" A tall, lean sinewy skin colored man yelled with his arms wide open.

"Who the hell . . . Seth!" I climbed off Jacobs lap so he could get up, Jacob laughed and gave the man a huge hug.

"Jake, who is he?" I pointed to the guy who I'm guessing named Seth, Jacob walked back over to me and wrapped his arms around me,

"Seth, this is Nessie." I put my hands on top of Jacobs as Seth smiled at me,

"Man, This is the Nessie you always talk about?"

Jacob chuckled, "Yup, this is my Nessie." Jacob announced. I felt him lean down and press his hot lips to the top of my head. "So, Seth, what are you doing here?"

"I decided to wing by to see my old buddy and the Cullen's." He shrugged and gave us a wide smile. Did he always seem so - so happy? Jacob nodded his head and let his hands travel south, he rested them on my thighs gently. I tried to move them, seeing as how one of his best friends was standing right there - but Jacob wasn't letting that happen.

"JACOB!" A woman's voice yelled, a beautiful tan woman with shoulder length hair an into the room with the same wide grin as Seth's. Jacob let go of me and went over to embrace the woman.

"Lee-Lee, what are you doing here?" He asked with an excited laugh. I clenched my jaw and felt my hands ball into fists.

I let out a hiss. "I wanted to visit you! Oh and meet your er girlfriend."

I growled and walked out of my bedroom and downstairs into the kitchen, Seth gave me a weird look but followed me anyways. "What's wrong with you?" I looked at him in annoyance, he laughed making me let out a small giggle.

"See, I make you laugh when your pissed. Do I get some points from the Alpha's girl?"

I laughed at him again, he _was _funny. "Sure, whatever. So who's' Lee-Lee?" I hissed again and Seth started cracking up.

"Leah? Lee Lee, Is Leah. Leah is my sister, who is and has and always will be a bitch to everyone else except Jake because shes the "Beta" or as I like to call her; the suck up." I looked at him for a minuet and cracked a smile. Okay, good. No worries.

"Oh, I replied happily.

He chuckled, "Leah has a boy toy, and she definitely would never consider Jake - I can promise you that."

I nodded my head, "Alright."

Seth turned around and went to the fridge, devouring everything he possibly could. I took it as my chance to sneak back upstairs.

"So how are you going to tell her?" Leah asked, I plastered my body against the wall and listened.

I know, I know. I'm a horrible person for listening to their conversation. "I don't know Leah." He said with a sigh, "I just think telling her about the imprint situation, and me being in love with Bella back then and leaning that she can't dance anymore is just to much. I'll get to it eventually but just . . . not now."

"I hope so, but either way if things don't work out now - "

I didn't even listen to what she was going to say, I bolted from my spot against the walls, but soon regretted my stupid mistake.

My legs locked underneath me and I started falling, but warm arms caught me. "You just about fell down the stairs!" Seth said panicked. I whimpered, feeling a burning in my legs. I groaned and silent tears spilled out of my eyes. Seth cursed and picked me up in his arms.

"SETH! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" I heard Jacob scream at Seth, making us both flinch.

"Ja - Jake! It was my fa - fa - fault! I ran and almost fe - fell but Seth ca - caught me!" My sobs shook my body and I clung onto Seth not knowing how to make the pain go away.

Seth handed me over to Jacob who took me back to my room and laid me down on my bed. "Honey, you know If I could I would make the hurt stop." I whimpered and held onto him.

I sniffled and closed my eyes, hoping for the pain to leave . . .


	8. Wrong Way

**I'M BACK! I hope you haven't forgotten about me! D: After hours of re - writing and re - constructing, I know where to take this story! So please go back and re - read every chapter! It will really help!**

_Now I'm stuck with this_

_And that will never change_

_Always apart of me_

_Until the very last day_

(_Nessie's_ POV)

"Jacob," I started as I flipped a pancake, making the batter sizzle.

"Hmm?"

"What's an imprint?" I questioned softly, he stopped moving and locked his eyes with mine.

He opened his mouth, then closed it. "Well?" I asked impatiently,

"I should wait to tell you this, Ness. It'd be a little overwhelming right now . . . " He trailed off, I huffed.

"Fine - but you will tell me." I insisted, "But I won't wait forever for you to tell me, I'll eventually go to Seth or something." I mumbled, Jacob let out a deep growl.

"Not before I give him orders to not tell you a peep,"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You would really do that to keep me from knowing?"

He pursed his lips, "It could change things, and I like how things are."

I sighed, "Sometimes change is for the better?" I offered, trying to get him to spill the 'oh so terrible secret'.

"Well, it could be a good change or a bad change - but just how you think about things it would probably be a bad change." My mouth fell open as I stared at him in shock,

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" I challenged,

"I - "

I cut him off quickly, "Jacob Ephraim Black - I swear if that was an insult - "

"No! Not at all, it's just that - when you think about things . . . you really think about them. And I'm afraid the way I say it, you'll think about it the wrong way. You know how I'm no good at explaining things." He responded.

I rolled my eyes. "You better get good then, just so that doesn't happen."

He pressed his lips into a tight line, I apparently shut him up.

xXx

Another three months passed, and Jacob still refused to tell me about it. I tried to talk to my family about it, but they also refused - telling me it was Jacob's choice to tell me.

It made me angry, I wanted to know what was so bad about this. I bonded with his pack brothers, hoping he'd tell me then. I watched sports with him, he still didn't tell me. I didn't a lot of things, just so he would tell me.

It infuriated me, and today I decided was the day he was going to tell me - whether he liked it or not.

"Jacob Black," I said as I confronted him outside, he turned slowly, the smile on his face fading knowing I meant business.

"Y - yeah?"

"You're going to tell me today," I demanded,

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Ness . . . "

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Tell. Me."

He rubbed his face and took a deep breath. "Imprinting . . . is difficult. I guess, I don't know really how to explain it. It's a way for wolves to find someone to be with, sort of. I imprinted on you, that day at the store. It's sort of a cheat, it makes it easier for us to find someone we love." I furrowed my eyebrows,

"You're not making much sense," I stated,

He groaned, "Okay well, I love you - because of imprinting. When I saw you, the imprint connection happened and so here we are today." He gave me a sheepish smile. I clenched my jaw.

"So you love me, because you imprinted on me?" I asked angrily.

"Uh - well, yeah."

I growled softly, "So you're telling me, that you wouldn't love me if you hadn't imprinted on me?"

His eyes widened, "What? No, of course not Nessie!"

I laughed sarcastically, "Oh really? Cause that's exactly what you just said." I turned from him and walked back in the house, slamming the door closed.

Fuck you Jacob Black.


End file.
